Everything's Going to Be Okay
by AlchemyOtaku0922
Summary: And it would be. Maybe not anytime soon, but, as long as the two had each other, everything would work out in the end. Everything would be okay. AshXGary Oneshot


**Author's Note: Woah! I'm finally making a new story :) It's been much too long. I've been meaning to write this story for a looooong time now and finally got around to doing it. :) Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Ash stood on top of the grassy hill, the same one he use to play on when he was a child. Up there, he could see the whole town. Memories flashed in his mind of games of tag and hide and seek. Innocent games of his childhood. It seemed so long ago now.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. A smile spread across his face. It had been so long since he had been back in Pallet Town. He only wished that it was on better circumstances.

"Pika?" Pikachu broke the silence between them, noticing a few stray tears falling down Ash's face. Ash quickly wiped them away.

"It's all right, Pikachu," He whispered. "I'm just worried about Gary."

**xxxxx**

"Ash!" His mother greeted, a smile flashing across her face. "It's so good to see you!" She pulled her son into a hug. Ash noted that her eyes were red and there were dark circles around them. Ash concluded that she must have spent her night crying rather than sleeping. He also noticed that she had wrinkles that hadn't made themselves present until now, in this stressful time.

"How have you been?" He asked, a sympathetic smile stretching across his face.

"Fine," She sighed. "As well as someone can in a time like this."

Ash nodded, understanding. His next question was unavoidable: "Where's Gary?"

"At home," She replied. "He actually hasn't left home since…"

Ash nodded to cut his mother off so he could save her the pain of having to finish that sentence.

"I was thinking of visiting him later." Ash explained. He wasn't so sure if Gary wanted to see him, but he wanted-no, he _had _to see Gary.

"That's a nice idea," His mother agreed. "This all must be very hard for him…" She seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Mom," Ash interrupted, trying to get her mind off any dark thoughts, "let's go sit down. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes, I've made dinner. You must be so tired from your journey. Come eat."

After dinner, Ash decided to go check on Gary. It was hard to imagine him as _depressed. _Gary was always so cocky, so full of energy. It seemed like nothing could get in his way or bring him down. Ash had always seen Gary as strong, and even kind of looked up to him. He refused to believe Gary had any kind of weakness. Gary Oak was just simply not weak.

Once Ash had arrived at Gary's house, he found himself afraid to knock. What if he really _was _as bad as his mother had said? It would break Ash's heart to see his once-rival in such a condition.

Ash took a deep breath. Gary was worth it.

He knocked on the door, then stood there, waiting for a response. None came.

Ash looked up, at a window that belonged to Gary's bedroom, searching it for any sign of life. _He's probably asleep. _Ash thought. _I should just go home. _But something inside him pushed him to knock again, more urgently this time. He felt like something was wrong. He felt like Gary needed him.

_What a foolish thought. Gary_ _needing _me? _Ridiculous. _

Still, he was determined to see Gary. _What would Gary do in a situation like this? _Ash wondered. The answer was simple; walk in like he owns the place, of course.

"Gary?" Ash called as he entered the house, surprised to find the door was unlocked.

All of the lights in the house were turned off, and Ash assumed it had been that way for awhile. There were some beer bottles scattered around, which worried Ash even more about Gary's condition. There was a sickening silence that spread throughout the whole house, thrusting Ash's mind into fear. This just wasn't right.

Ash made his way up the old staircase, calling at Gary's name again. Each creak the steps made seemed amplified compared to the stunning silence of everything else around.

Gary still didn't respond.

Finally, Ash had made his way to Gary's bedroom. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently, hoping Gary would be okay. There was a few moments of silence and then, finally, a familiar voice. "Who is it?"

Gary's voice was raw and shaky. It was obvious he had been crying. It sent a shiver down Ash's spine. He sounded half-dead.

"It's me." Ash finally spoke.

There was a rustling of bed sheets, the creaks of the floorboards, and finally a reassuring _click _as the door unlocked.

Gary's appearance was more than a little startling. Bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair, tired stance. Certainly a drastic change from his usual, overly-groomed features.

"Ashy-boy," Gary croaked out. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing." Ash replied.

Ash allowed his eyes to wander to examine Gary's appearance even more so. He wore a white, long-sleeved, tight-fitting, shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. And even though his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was messed up, and he looked like a mess, Gary somehow managed to pull it off and even almost looked…sexy.

"Ash?" Gary interrupted his thoughts.

Once Ash had realized he had been staring at Gary, his face turned bright red. He had to snap out of it.

"I said," Gary started, noticing that he now had successfully captured the black-haired boy's attention, "do you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Ash muttered, flustered. He knew he would have to pull himself together but he just couldn't help it. Whenever he was around Gary his stomach got twisted into knots…

The two boys entered the room. It was dark, like the rest of the house. The only light that entered was that which escaped through the slits of the blinds on the tiny window, the same window Ash had stared at when he was outside.

The room itself was surprisingly tidy. Except for the bed, which contained disheveled sheets, everything was in its place.

Gary sat down on said bed, placing his head in his hands. Ash wanted to sit down next to him, try to comfort him, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate. Finally, he decided to anyway, seeing as how there was nowhere else to sit.

Things were silent. Ash wanted to speak, but he was afraid. He didn't know what would set Gary off, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset him.

"The funeral's Sunday." Gary breathed.

Ash's eyes shot over to him, examining him, making sure he was okay. He nodded, conforming that he had heard him.

"I suppose you'll be leaving after that?" Gary asked.

It was a weird question. Even weirder, it almost sounded bitter. Ash wasn't sure how to answer. Of course he'd be leaving; he was a pokemon trainer, he needed to continue his journey. But, at the moment, that seemed like the wrong answer, so Ash remained silent. Luckily, Gary spoke again instead.

"I miss him, Ash." He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes, as if that would make it go away. Like children who think that, as long as they're under their sheets at night, the monsters can't get them.

"Well…that's understandable," Ash said. "He was your grandfather. He took care of you for years."

"I wish I could have at least said goodbye." His voice cracked, and Ash thought he was going to cry, but he didn't.

"Me too, Gary," Ash agreed. "Me too."

There was a solemn silence in the air. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of Gary's steady breathing, and Ash's rapidly pounding heart.

"I wish I could just sleep forever." Gary said suddenly.

Ash turned to face him, worry and panic flooding his whole body. How could he say something like that? How could he feel something like that?

"You…you look tired." Ash pointed out nervously, trying to avoid the previous statement.

"I haven't actually gotten a lot of sleep." Gary laughed. It was a dark, hollow laugh.

"You should get some sleep," He suggested, standing up. "I'll leave."

Suddenly Gary's arm shot out, grabbing hold of Ash's jacket. Ash looked back at him, a little shocked and confused. Gary's expression seemed shocked as well. It was apparent that Gary had reached for him instinctively, not intentionally.

"Will you…stay with me?" He choked out weakly. The next few sentences came out in a nervous rush. "Lay with me? Just for awhile. You don't even have to speak. Just…stay here with me."

Ash was surprised by the request, but he was happy to oblige. "Y-yeah," He answered. "Of course. Whatever you want."

A smile flickered on Gary's face as Ash climbed into bed next to him. He didn't remove his hand from Ash's body, just moved it so that he was now clutching Ash's hand.

Being so close to him, Ash could feel Gary's heart beating. The longer he stayed, the slower it seemed to get, the more relaxed Gary became.

It reminded Ash of when they were kids. Gary had always been afraid of thunderstorms. Gary hated to admit it, because he liked to give that smug, tough-guy impression that Gary was oh-so famous for, but Ash, his best friend, was the only one who could calm him down when there was a storm.

Ash remembered one night in particular, they were in this very room, a storm raging outside, Gary clinging to Ash in a position very much like in the one they were in now.

"Gary…why are you so scared of storms?" Young-Ash had ventured to ask.

"Because it reminds me of how my parents died." Gary had answered, shaking with another boom of lightning outside.

Gary's parents had been driving home for his birthday. They were researchers, and were usually gone for extending periods of time, but they had promised in advance to be home in time for their son's sixth birthday party. They were determined.

So determined, in fact, that they had driven through one of the worst storms in Kanto region's history.

It was bad luck, really. It hadn't been anybody's fault. The lightning had stuck a tree down. It was dark, there was no way to see it until it was too late.

In those times, laying there during the storms, the two boys would just talk. About things as simple as what they would do the next day, or things as big as their aspirations of becoming the best pokemon trainers in the world. Sometimes they would play truth or dare.

"Truth." He told Gary, as he always did. He was too afraid to say dare. There was never any telling what _Gary _would dare you to do.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Gary asked.

"That's a stupid question," Ash responded. "Of course we will! Forever and ever."

Gary smiled. "Forever and ever." He repeated.

Both the boys would laugh, glad just to have each other.

"Truth or dare?"

Gary looked up at Ash, perplexed. Why in the world did he want to play Truth or Dare? But then, recognition spread through him, and he let out a laugh.

"What are we, eight?" He questioned.

Ash's grin grew wider, happy that Gary remembered. "Truth or dare?" he repeated.

"Hmmm…" Gary thought for a second, a wide smile still on his face. "Truth." He finally decided.

Ash thought this was an odd response, seeing as how Gary always used to pick dare. He had always been the adventurous one. But, Ash used the opportunity to ask something that had been bothering him for awhile now. "Are we still friends?"

After Ash and Gary had first started their Pokemon journey's, Gary had turned into a jerk. Constantly bashing Ash, calling him names, going out of his way to beat him at everything. They had lost their friendship. And, even after Gary had decided to become a pokemon professor, and after an end to their rivalry, they had never talked much until now. Ash missed what they used to have, when they were kids.

Gary's eyes filled with confusion. "Of course." He replied. It was quiet for a few moments before he continued. "I'm…sorry."

Ash was surprised by this. Gary…apologizing?

"I'm sorry I treated he so horribly for all those years," He continued. "I'm sorry I made you think I hated you. I'm sorry for acting so stupid and childish. We've always been friends." He paused for a moment. "At least…I've always wanted to be your friend."

"I've always wanted to be your friend, too," Ash assured him. "I really did think you hated me for awhile there, though…"

"Never," Gary quickly told him, squeezing his hand in assurance. "I could _never _hate you."

"Good to know." Ash smiled, another blush creeping across his face.

There was some more quiet before Gary spoke again. "Truth or dare?"

Since Gary had picked truth, it only seemed appropriate for Ash to pick dare.

"I dare you to…" Gary closed his eyes, allowing a small smile to cross his lips. It made Ash wonder what Gary was up to. Finally, Gary opened his eyes again, and, with his voice low, he said, "kiss me."

Ash blinked, wondering if he had heard Gary right. Sure, he liked Gary. He knew that for a long time now. But for Gary to ask Ash to kiss him? That was impossible. There was no way. Ash was dreaming. Or Gary was drunk.

"Did you just say…"

"Kiss me." Gary repeated. There was no mistaking it. Gary Oak had just asked Ash Ketchum to kiss him. _Gary Oak. _

"What's wrong, Ashy-boy?" Gary taunted, noticing the look on Ash's face. "Scared of a little dare?"

Gary's taunts were always able to ignite a fire within Ash. He could always motivate (or is it manipulate?) Ash into doing whatever he wanted.

Confidently, Ash pressed his lips against Gary's, forgetting all his fears. Gary's lips were soon moving along with his. It was the most amazing feelings Ash had ever experienced. It came so naturally, too. It just felt so right, being there wish Gary.

Once they parted, Ash noted an obvious smirk on Gary's face. "Now," He whispered. "that wasn't so bad…was it?"

"No…not at all." Ash responded, breathless, a dumb grin plastered across his face.

"I've liked you for a long time, Ash." Gary confessed, his voice becoming more intimate.

Ash was shocked. He honestly couldn't believe it. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"I've liked you too," Ash admitted. "For a long, long time."

Gary went in for another kiss, this time, more aggressively. "You make me forget all the bad things in the world," He told Ash between kisses. "You make me so happy-" Another kiss. "Everything I do is for you-" And another. "I don't know if you've ever realized that…" And another. "But I love you."

Ash smiled. "I love you, too." He whispered, closing his eyes. He would be so happy to just lay here, Gary in his arms, all night.

"You've done so much for me…I don't think I've ever told you how much you mean to me." Gary told him.

"Shh," Ash hushed. "Go to sleep. You need it."

Gary smiled, snuggling in closer to Ash. He was out within a few minutes. This was the first time since his grandpa died that he could finally sleep.

Even though Ash knew Gary couldn't hear him anymore, he whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

And it would be. Maybe not anytime soon, but, as long as the two had each other, everything would work out in the end. Everything would be okay.


End file.
